Xitra Darkstar
"Now, lets not due anything reckless....." - Xitra Darkstar Note: No one edits this but me. If you have any suggestions or requests, please leave a message on my talk page. -Komidas123 Xitra Darkstar was a force sensative human Mandalorian from Concord Dawn, and the nephew of Tor Vizsla. He was taken by Jedi turned Sith Count Dooku at roughly a year old. He became an accomplished warrior, though he preferred to plan out missions beforehand. He managed to avoid execution following Order 66 on Coruscant. For the years following the fall of the Republic, Xitra hid on Concord Dawn until the formation of the Rebel Alliance, in which he came out of hiding to join the rebellion. He managed to survive the Empire, and after the end of the Galactic Civil war, he helped establish a new Jedi order. He finally became one with the force after a battle with the Yuuzhan Vong, which resulted in Xitra's cruiser getting destroyed by enemy forces. 'Biography' 'Early Years (45-44 BBY)' Xitra was born while the mandalorian clans, the Death Watch and True Mandalorians, were having their civil war. His father was fighting on the side of the True Mandolorians, as was his mother. While the True Mandalorians held the advantage, the Death Watch falsely accused the True Mandalorians of murdering innocent civilians, and alerted the Jedi, who arrived and quickly wiped out the True Mandalorians, including Xitra's parents. Xitra, still in his toddler years, was found in the home of his parents by Count Dooku, who identified him as a force sensitive child, and took him to the Jedi Temple. There, he began to train under Grand Master Yoda with a group of younglings. However, Xitra would never forget his mandalorian heritage, even going so far as to imprint the symbol of the True mandalorians on the back of his robes, armor, and starship. 'Padawan of Mace Windu (30-23 BBY)' At age 15, Xitra ascended to the rank of padawan, under the tutelage of Master Mace Windu. Windu taught him the basics of lightsaber combat, and Xitra progressed in lightsaber combat rapidly, as his mandalorian heritage made him born for combat. He quickly progressed through basic lightsaber forms, and was even able to hold his own against Windu for a short period of time. Xitra also wanted to learn Windu's Vaapad technique, but Windu turned him down, stating that the technique could only be properly utilized by a Jedi Master. Though bitter about Windu's decision, Xitra obeyed his master. 7 years later, Xitra had finally managed to perfect his lightsaber combat, as well as his force control. Windu, greatly impressed by Xitra's progress, arranged for Xitra to be face his Jedi trials. Xitra passed them rather easily, which further impressed Windu. Xitra was Knighted at age 22, and became a Jedi Knight. 'The Clone Wars (22-19 BBY)' 'First Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY)' Xitra's true test of his skills would be during the Battle of Geonosis. He, along with many other Jedi, including his Master, would come to rescue Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin skywalker, as well as senator Padme Amidala. He used his skills to cut down the droids that assaulted him and his fellow Jedi. As his comrades fell, Xitra and the surviving Jedi were surrounded by the droid army. While the situation seemed hopless, suddenly a ship came out of the sky and landed in the Geonosian arena, carrying the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. The clones fought back the droids, giving Xitra time to escape the arena and lead a group of clones to destroy the droid tranport ships, along with his master Mace. His mission completed, Xitra and the rest of the Jedi returned to Coruscant. 'Battle of Duro' (21-20 BBY) Xitra's most prominent role in the Clone Wars would be during the separatist conquest of the planet Duro. The separatist sent a fleet of starships to conquer Duro, as well as stop the Republic from sending reinforcments to the planets Kuat and Nubia. Xitra was the leader of the starfighter squadron sent to counterattack the separatist fleet. However, Xitra and the rest of his squad were overpowered by the numerous droid ships. With his starfighter critically damaged and most of his squad dead, Xitra retreated back to the Republic Cruisers, where he could only watch as the separatists took over Duro. 'Return to Concord Dawn' During the Clone Wars the Death Watch, led by Pre Viszla, re-surfaced and began terrorist attacks on Mandalore. With permission from the High Council, Xitra set out to investigate the attacks on Mandalore. However, before he could reach his destination, his ship was hit by a barrage of blaster fire. Losing control of his ship, he crash-landed on Concord Dawn, his homeworld. His starfighter crippled, and Xitra suffering severe wounds, all seemd lost until Xitra awoke the next day in a large camp full of Armored men. At first Xitra feared he had been captured by the Death Watch, but soon he recognized the True Mandalorian symbol on the armor of the men, the same symbol on Xitra's armor. He was soon approached by a tall, built middle aged man with dark hair. The man identified himself as Aloquar Ordo, a member of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo, and leader of the True Mandalorian remenant called the Mandalorian guild. Ordo explained that he had heard Xitra's fighter crash in the nearby forest, and sent a squad to investigate the site. His squad members also recognized the True Mandalorian symbol imprinted on Xitra's armor and ship, and brought him to camp. Xitra asked Ordo if he knew who shot down his fighter, and Ordo replied that it was a Death Watch member, who most likely shot Xitra down because of the symbol on Xitra's starship. Xitra explained that he was a Jedi, and descended from a family of True Mandalorians. Though intially shocked since Mandalorian Jedi were rare, Aloquar new it was not impossible. Xitra stayed at the camp until his wounds finally healed before departing to Coruscant on a ship provided by Ordo, since Xitra's ship was too badly damaged. Before Xitra left however, Ordo gave him an insignia of the guild symbol, stating that Xitra could use it the contact them when in need. Ordo also told Xitra to keep the guild's existence a secret from the Jedi. Xitra complied, and returned to Coruscant. When the council questioned him, Xitra stated that the Death Watch had indeed returned, not mentioning his encounter on Concord Dawn of the existence of the Mandalorian Guild. 'Battle of Boz Pity (19.43 BBY)' Xitra, along with fellow Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, A'Sharad Hett, Adi Gallia, and his former master Mace Windu agreed the launch an assault on the planet of Boz Pity. Their star destroyer was caught in the planet's gravity and crashed landed. Once they were on the planet, Xitra led a squad of clone troopers into battle. He soon accompanied Adi Gallia in facing General Grievous. However, Grievous suprised them both by revealing his extra limbs. Grievous grabbed Gallia Xitra and by their necks, and Grievous repeatedly stabbed Gallia. Xitra managed to avoid Gallia's fate since his Beskar '' armor could not be pierced by Grievous's lightsaber. Xitra chopped off the hand Grievous held him with, and engaged in a duel with the cyborg general. He managed to drive back Grievous many times, and was able to severe one of Grievous's lightsabers in half. However, Grievous managed to shoot Xitra in his exposed sword arm during the duel, and was soon battered back by the cyborg's brute strength. With the duel over, Grievous escaped. Though grief-stricken that he could not save Gallia, Windu assuered him that their wasn't anything he could do. With the battle over and the planet captured, Xitra returned to Coruscant. 'Operation: Knightfall (19 BBY-1.5 BBY) When it was revealed that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was actually the sith lord Darth Sidious, Mace Windu and a group of high council members went to arrest him, while Xitra stayed behind to defend the temple in case of a counterattack by Sidious. Windu was killed, and when Anakin Skywalker, now a Sith lord named Darth Vader, arrived with the elite soldiers of the 501st legion, Xitra took no time in slaying several troopers, before confronting lord Vader himself. Slightly superior to Vader in lightsaber combat, Xitra was able to put Vader on the defense. Before the duel could be continued however, Vader caught him in his force choke, and he was hurled through a window from the top floor of the Jedi temple. Xitra used the force to ease his fall, and landed without breaking any bones. Unfortunately, he was confronted by a squad of troopers, one of whom shot and blinded Xitra's left eye. He ignited his Lightaber and cut down several troopers before he managed to escape using his force speed, and traveled to where several ARC-170 starfighters were docked. He boarded a fighter and escaped, setting his course for Concord dawn, his homeworld, where he used the insignia to contact Ordo once more, explaining his crisis. Ordo provided Xitra with shelter in a location safe from the Empire and the Purge. '''The Galactic Civil War (1 BBY- 4 ABY) For years Xitra hid in silence, until the Alliance to Restore the Republic was formed. Seeing this as a chance to avenge his fallen Jedi comrades, he joined the rebellion. He attended the Battle of Kamino, where rebel troops, led by former Jedi general Rahm Kota and the clone of Galen Marek, Starkiller, invaded Kamino to destroy its cloning factories. He and his squad planted explosives around to factories, which killed the scientist responsible for creating the Marek clones, insuring that Vader would never be able to make any more of the clones. During the fighting he sensed a male figure, another clone of Galen Marek, using a cloaking device waiting on the platform where Starkiller and Darth Vader were dueling. Xitra sensed the dark side in the figure, and had a vision of the figure striking down Kota and Starkiller. Remembering his training as a Sentinel, Xitra used force speed to run quickly to the figure. The clone sensed Xitra, and attempted to strike him first. However, Xitra's armor once again saved him, and he thrust his own lightsaber through the clone. He then threw his body into Kamino's vast ocean. Afterwards, with the battle won and Vader captured, Xitra returned to the Rebel base. Then, in 4 ABY, the empire had been defeated and the galaxy was free once more. After the celebrations, Xitra returned to Concord Dawn and his Mandalorian bretheren. New Jedi Order and death ' On the request of Luke Skywalker, Xitra returned to Coruscant and aided in the formation of the New Jedi Order, assuming the role as a lightsaber instructor, where he spread his years of lightsaber combat knowledge to a new generation. In 25 ABY however, Xitra would once again be engulfed in another war sparked by the invasion of the galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong, an alien species that originated from outside the galaxy. He died at 74 years old when his cruiser was destroyed by the enemy fleet, but not before he was able to use his telekinesis to crush the midsection of the starship that attacked his, during the last year of the Yuuzhan Vong war, and became one of many Jedi casualties of the war. He was remembered as one of the few Original Jedi to survive the Jedi purge, also as one of the few Mandalorian Jedi, and as a key leader in establishing the New Jedi Order. Personality and Traits ''"If we were to do everything Anakin's way, we'd all be dead." '' Xitra has a very calm personality, and never rushed into things that could endanger himself or others. Deep inside though, he holds deep hate of the Death Watch for causing the death of his parents. He tries not to let his hate overcome him however, as he fears falling to the Dark Side. He is proud to have descended from a family of True Mandalorians, though at the same time he feels he is a disgrace to his family line by being a Jedi. Xitra has medium length black hair, tan skin, and red eyes, features he inherited from his father. He is slightly built due to his constant training, though he never relies on brute strength to win a battle. During his years in hiding, he grew a short beard and wore an eyepatch on his face to cover his eye that was blinded during Operation: Knightfall. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber and Force Abilities Being a Jedi Guardian, Xitra was a skilled lightsaber duelist, his only equal being Anakin Skywalker, and a powerful force user. He specialized in Juyo, Shii-Cho and both Djem So and Shien variants of Form V with basic knowledge of the other four forms. He had advanced knowledge of the Jar'Kai duel swordplay style. During a duel, he utilizies the unorthodox Shien reverse grip. Xitra was known to combine his Juyo and Shien into a hybrid fighting style, therefore catching lightsaber-wielding opponents who are not used to his style off-guard. Though he trained himself in all seven forms of lightsaber combat, he disliked Soresu the most, calling "too passive and time-consuming." However, he would not hesitate to utilize Soresu when he needed in a duel or for delfecting blaster bolts. With these skills, Xitra could easily dominate any foe in a duel. While in hiding Xitra further sharpened his lightsaber skills, and thus earned the reputation as a powerful Swordmaster. His force abilities were equally powerful. In addition to being skilled in the Universal force abilities, he was especially skilled in farsight, or the ability to predict an enemies movements or attacks, and knew advanced abilities such as Force Speed and Flight. Xitra also used a light-side variant of Force lightning called Electric Judgement, and was highly skilled in the use of it. He used it to disable and destroy droids and later against Imperial Stormtroopers. Xitra often combined this ability with Force push, sending a wave of lightning down halls and corridors, to a devastating effect. His skill in this ability also granted him the ability to deflect lightning, both with and without a lightsaber. Other Abilities Xitra was also skilled in martial arts and unarmed combat. He was also an exeptional pilot, though he disliked flying. Despite having spent most of his time away from his Mandalorian bretheren, Xitra could understand and speak ''Mando'a, ''the language of the Mandalorians. During his stay at the temple he also gained knowledge of using exotic weapons, such as Saberstaves and blasters. Equipment Armor As a padawan, Xitra wore a plain robe worn by most padawan and Jedi Knights. His robe was tan colored with brown boots. During his stay on Concord Dawn he was given full ''Beskar'gam ''made from traditional ''Beskar, or Mandalorian Iron, in the modern shocktrooper style. It was blue and dark-gray in color. It was because of his armor that he was able to survive his encounter with General Grievous on Boz Pity, during the attack on the Jedi Temple, and during his brief duel on Kamino. His helmet had a HUD (heads up display) and could be sealed to allow him to breath underwater and in the vacuum of space for a medium length of time, and had breathing filters to compensate for air contamination. His helmet also had a built in comlink for long distance communication. It provided good protection, its only weakness being the thin visor that could easily be pierced by a blaster shot. During the Galactic Civil War, he attached a Dur-24 wrist laser to his right glove, using it to attack enemies from a distance when needed. Lightsaber In his lifetime, Xitra owned 3 lightsabers. His first one he crafted as a Padawan had a blue crystal from Ilum, and had a silver hilt made from Durasteel. He utilized his lightsaber while training with Mace Windu, and during the Battle of Geonosis. He lost his first lightsaber when his starship crashed on Concord dawn, where it was smashed to pieces. After he went back to Couscant, Xitra constructed two new lightsabers both made from Mandalorian Iron. One of them emitted a black blade with a blue outline and had a dark gray hilt. The other had the same blade with a crimson outline, and a hilt with the same design as his first lightsaber, as well as the same silver color with a blue tint.. He used these two lightsabers for the rest of his life up until his death. Both had survived the explosion of his cruiser, and were found drifting in space by New Republic Pilots. They were then given to the Jedi and put in the temple as an aritfact. '''Behind the Scenes *Xitra Darkstar is a character in Clone Wars Adventures. *Xitra Darkstar is based off Bardan Jusik , the Jedi who deserted and joined the Mandalorians. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Blademaster Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Lifetime Members Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:General Category:Sentinel Category:Humans Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis